pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Victory is Sweetest When...
...Today I beat the Elite Four in Platinum Version. And my God...do I have something AMAZING to tell you about this experience. So, I am always saying that Pokemon has something to teach us. That...in the end, we are better for playing Pokemon than not because it has something magical that stirs joys and frustrations as well as making us really use our minds, and in the end, we can either learn a valuable lesson, or think back on things later and re-live these experiences as something that really developed us as a person// is that too deep? Well...I have been saying how much I hate Platinum, and even though towards the end I was really starting to like it, I was really bound to eat my words, and this is why: I recently posted a Pokepasta called "COWARD". It is a Poketale about a girl that likes to cheat and is so nervous about facing the Elite Four that she finds the quickest and easiest way to beat them using her game-shark. Needless to say is she faces the wrath of the spirits for being a "cheater" and in the end, she stands up to the spirits, wins, becomes closer with her Pokemon, and it is happily-ever-after. Stories like these are not uncommon. A lot of Pastas actually go after the people that use gameshark's and Missingno's to bump up their characters and defeat tough opponents like Giovanni and the Elite Four. The reason that a lot of stories contain this is because a lot of us are guilty of cheating! (DUH) It's true. Anyone that has ever owned RED & BLUE versions from the 0's were overjoyed when the Missingno was discovered, and we have all used it to boost our Pokemon to lv.100 // get every Pokemon to evolve so we could fill our Pokedex, and so that we could defeat the Elite Four without blinking. I know I did it all the time. Also, in newer version, we are guilty of similar things. Some people cheat to get really strong Pokemon before they are available...some people enter a custom DNS code so that mystery gift will send them powerful legendaries. Some people trade in powerful Pokemon from either their old games or from friend's games so that they can breeze through the campaign and the Elite Four without a hitch...and again, this is something I am guilty of. I think that the only versions where I did not do one of the above was Classic Gold & Silver Versions, my Ruby Version, and then my White Version. But now...now I can add Platinum Version to the list. When I got to the Elite Four in the game, I was not sure what I was up against. Some people sent me spoilers, but there were some things they left out and even then, the people I would face were not always correct in their typing. I defeated the first 2 people with no problem. The third person...Flint, he really got to me, and then Lucius was a bit of a problem as well. But Cynthia...my God. You have to understand---'My Team: lv.60 Infernape, lv.52 Giratina, Lv.50 Luxray, lv.51 Floatzle, lv.50 Rosaria, and a lv.39 Steelix (lol)' they are not really that powerful. Most were barely a high-enough level to even get through the Elite Four. I saved before I faced Cynthia, and I freakin' rage quit 3 times because her Garchomp seemed unstoppable. Finally, on that third try, something awesome happened. I took out her Garchomp, and because she had made the fatal error of letting both her Melotica and Roserade get injured before switching them out, I took them out with one hit each. Finally, she was left with only her togekiss. I had my giratina, and because nothing was effective against it, she used up her Air Slash, and while my health slowly dwindled, every pokemon in my party (which were fainted) I was then able to revive and heal while also healing Giratina. Finally, after all my Pokemon were fighting-fit once again, my Luxray saved the day and wiped out that Togekiss, allowing me to win the battle, and become the Champion. I almost cried!!! You have to understand that...victory is sweetest when you have tried your hardest, you have put in the effort and the hard work to actually EARN something. It's not like when you cheat and the title might as well just be given to you...no, I earned this, my Pokemon sweat and shed blood for this. I know it's not real life...and maybe I am taking this a bit too personally, but this victory actually 'meant' something to me. I was under-leveled, I was at the disadvantage, but, with a little luck and a lot of revives/hyper-potions, I was able to make it to the top, to defeat the Champion, and really prove that I still have it in me as a decent pokemon trainer. ...so I guess...what I am saying is that Cheating can be fun, it can be interesting, and funny, and really cool too. But when it comes to the campaign, and even beating the Elite Four, be an honest player. It's like buying unlocked games...what is the point of getting them when there is nothing left to accomplish? When you have it all and never earned a bit of it? What do you gain fro that. I am in just such a state of Euphoria right now *whew*...so off to play some post-game and then have at White Version 2. But yeah... please think about what I have just said :) Category:Blog posts